Operational telemetry data is typically collected by monitoring elements of computing systems, software applications, operating systems, Internet of Things (IoT) devices, or other devices and systems. The telemetry data can be related to operational events of the various systems, sensor readings, software operations, operating system events, or other data which is typically accumulated into logs or databases over periods of time. The telemetry data can include data associated with disparate sources, which can span hardware, software, or other components. However, difficulty can arise when telemetry data is collected among various different sources, formats, software elements, and hardware devices, leading to unintelligible data or problems isolating failures or issues among the associated devices or software elements.